


Refuge

by rabidsamfan



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne McCaffrey asked nicely for fans not to play with her characters, so this drabble was more a fannish response from me than the usual sort of fanfic.  Written in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

There was one long year, when college was balanced against family and the Air National Guard; when I spent two weeks living in tents halfway across the world, and learned what it meant to be illiterate as I stared as Turkish signs, and then came home to find out that my grandmother was dying of cancer; one long summer and fall when I failed calculus and slept listening for my grandmother's call; when I fled again and again to the Harper Hall with sore feet and a sore heart and found nine singing firelizards to go soaring through my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/164789.html>


End file.
